


Human

by SummerStormFlower



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Adoptive Siblings, Bad Dreams, Big Brothers, Brotherly Love, Crying, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Lloyd is precious, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Jay reminds Lloyd that he can’t be perfect.
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon & Jay Walker, Lloyd Garmadon/Harumi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Human

Jay was a light sleeper. Even growing up in a noisy junkyard didn’t change that. Sure, he could sleep through Cole’s and Kai’s monstrous snoring combined, but that was because he was used to it. Any other noise, he was jolted wide awake. 

It was the sound of crying, quiet as could be, that roused Jay from his slumber that night.

He looked around. Zane was stiff as a board. Cole had half his face shoved in his pillow. Kai was sprawled out, having kicked his blanket off. And they were all fast asleep. That left only Lloyd. 

Jay slowly got out of bed and crept across the floor, careful not to wake the others. 

“Lloyd?” he whispered.

He saw Lloyd tense up. 

Jay put a gentle hand on Lloyd’s shoulder. “Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked quietly.

“Nothing, I’m fine. Go back to sleep,” Lloyd said quickly, shoving Jay’s hand off him and burying himself in his blankets.

Jay shook his head and sat on Lloyd’s bed, putting his hand back on his shoulder. If it was one thing Jay was good at, it was bugging someone until they spilled their troubles on him. 

“I’m not leaving, until you talk to me,” he whispered, giving Lloyd’s shoulder a stubborn squeeze. 

Lloyd sighed. 

“Bad dream?” Jay asked.

“...You could say that,” Lloyd mumbled.

At least they were getting somewhere. Jay rubbed Lloyd’s shoulder—remembering how it used to make him feel better when he was little. 

“What was it about?” Jay asked softly. 

“...” Lloyd didn’t answer. 

“Look,” Jay began, quiet passion in his whispers, “I know you think you’re supposed to be ‘the amazing Green Ninja’ and banish all weakness. But there’s no shame in your weakness. You’re still just a teenager. And it takes strength to show weakness.”

“...”

Jay waited.

“...” Lloyd sniffled then. “...It was about Harumi,” he replied shakily, tears starting back up. 

Jay put his arm around Lloyd. “Whatever you’re thinking, you’re not to blame—“

“I watched her die,” Lloyd sobbed, struggling to keep his voice down, “and I didn’t do anything to save her.”

Jay pulled Lloyd closer to him. “Lloyd, she was a horrible person.”

“But she didn’t deserve death,” Lloyd hiccuped brokenly.

“There was nothing you could’ve done for her,” Jay said, squeezing Lloyd’s shoulder. “And no amount of guilt is going to bring her back. You’re not at fault.”

“Yes, I am,” Lloyd inhaled, dropping his face in his hands. “I’m the Green Ninja, the leader, the hero! I should have—“

“You may be the Green Ninja, but you’re still human!” Jay proclaimed beside Lloyd’s ear, yanking him into a hug. “You’re not perfect and you can’t always be everyone’s hero. Despite expectations—despite everything—you’re still human.”

Lloyd slumped against Jay and was quiet for a moment. Then he sniffled, a small smile on his mouth. 

“Technically, I’m half-Dragon half-Oni,” he said.

Jay gave him a weak shove. “You know what I meant,” he said with a smile, “The humanity in you.”

Lloyd chuckled quietly.

“Seriously, you have to remember that,” Jay told him, “On the inside, you are and always will be human.”

Lloyd nodded. Then smiled again. “Thanks, Jay.”

Jay patted his back. “What are brothers for?”

Lloyd lean into Jay’s side, looking down in embarrassment. “Will you... stay with me tonight?” he muttered. 

Jay ruffled Lloyd’s hair and planted a kiss on his forehead, furthering his embarrassment. 

“I’ll stay as long as you need me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully there’s no mistakes. Didn’t edit it. It’s midnight, I need sleep. Good night.


End file.
